Witch Dreams
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: Written for the TFA 2011 halloween photo prompt, story a day thing. This Halloween will be the one that changes Edwards's life forever.


**Penname: One of Eddies Girls**

**Title: Witch Dream**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Edward / Bella**

**Word Count: 2848**

**Picture Prompt: #31**

**Summary: This Halloween will be the one that changes Edwards's life forever. **

He'd had the same recurring dream for as long as he could remember. It was the same on the same day every year. The image just changed slightly over the years, but overall it was the same. When he was a young boy the three witches all stood with long dresses in the middle of the road as he got older the dresses got shorter and the other two witches began to move to under the trees. Until all that was left was the one witch that taunted him the most. She stood in the shadows of the setting sun with her short skirt, long legs, her hip cocked to one side with her hand on it while her other hand held on to the broom that took her away from him at the end of each year. All Hallows eve had become one of Edward's favorite nights because he knew that he'd dream with his witches that night. Little did he know how much thing would change this year.

"I will be waiting for you at the end of the night Edward," her silky voice whispered in his ear.

"Wait! Where? You've never waited for me before. You've never spoken to me before." Edward chased after his mysterious witch before she could jump on her broom and fly away from him.

Another smaller, springy, bouncy, witch came up behind him squealing like a child hocked up on all the sweets in the world. "It's different this year Edward because your read to join us now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, as he watched her skip away from him. Edward was getting frustrated with all the half answers he was getting.

"It just means that you are now old enough to join us prince, your family has been anxious for you to reach age here in the mortal world before you could join us in your rightful place, prince." The tall angry looking blond informed him as she quickly passed him on her way to catch up with the other girls.

Edward awake with a start feeling so lost and confused by the dream he'd just had. This dream was definitely different from any other one he'd had over the years. That was the first time that the witches ever interacted with him in his dreams.

Edward lay in his bed just thinking over his dream for a while. Until he heard the sounds of his two roommates and best friends working about the apartment. He figured it was time he got up himself.

As soon as he made his way into the kitchen he was greeted by Emmett's boisterous voice. "Dude I can't believe the girls are finally going to be able to join us for a fucking Halloween party. I miss my fucking girl."

"What do you mean you miss your girl don't you see her all the time?" Edward questioned his friend.

"No dude, I don't get to see my girl as often as I want. Besides, this is Halloween its kinda one of the nights she usually has to work. She is getting off for this one because her and her sisters have finally finished what they had to do with the big boss. "Emmett tried to explain.

Edward was still quite confused even after the explanation that Emmett tried to provide. Jasper took pity on him and tried to explain a little more clearly. "See the thing is that in what Rosalie, Emmett's girl, Alice my girl and their sister Bella work in they have had to spend the last few years working on this day. This is the first year that they are finally going to get to relax for the holiday. Where we all grew up Halloween is like one of the most exciting times of the year, and it's sucked to have to spend it without our girls the last few years. You understand?"

"Yeah I got you dude. I'm sure it has been complete torture to have to endure one of your favorite holidays without your girl." Edward agreed.

They finished up the rest of their breakfasts and got ready for class. Emmett and Jasper only had one class that day so they would be in charge of getting the apartment ready for the party later.

As the day wore on Edward began to notice a few things that he'd never seen before. The main thing being that he started to notice the way people looked at him. Maybe it was the dream that the witches left him thinking about, but who knew... he sure didn't.

The people were looking at him as if he had the answers to the world's problems in his hands. He also noticed that the women looked at him as if her were a piece of steak left a lion to eat.

He wasn't naive enough to not know he was good looking but the hunger in the women's eyes had never been present before.

Soon his day was over and Edward was able to go home to help Emmett and Jasper with setting up for the party. Walking into the apartment Edward was surprised by the three women that were walking around his living room. Blinking then rubbing his eyes Edward was sure his eyes were playing tricked on him, because right there standing in his line of site were the three witches of his dreams. Only they weren't dressed as witches; the tall blond had on a short sleeveless sundress, the short pixie looking one had black tight capris and a flowing pink blouse. But the one that Edward couldn't take his eyes off of was the brunette with her wavy brown locks. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a tight white cami. She looked as if she glowed to him; she was the one that always caught his attention even in the late night dreams, year after year.

Edward was so lost in his thoughts and starring he didn't notice when the smaller of the three women walked up to him; all he noticed was the sudden arms that wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, my God. Edward it's so great to finally meet you. My Jazzy talks about you all the time. It's so nice to finally be able to talk to you in person. Isn't this day just so exciting. I love Halloween and this Halloween will be the best one yet! Finally a year the girls and I can spend it with our guys" Alice yammered excitedly. Edward wondered if she'd even taken a breath in all that time. He couldn't help thinking what a lively person she was and how she contrasted to Jaspers' calm serene demeanor.

"Hello! I take it your Jasper's girl." Edward addressed the small woman still clinging to his waist.

"Oops," she giggled. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm Alice and these are my two sisters Rosalie and Bella." she pointed first to the blond then to the brunette that held Edwards attention.

Each girl looked up as Alice introduced them, Rosalie just barely acknowledged Edward, giving him a quick wave before going back to what she was doing. Bella looked up blushing a pretty rose color then turning away to work on something Edward couldn't see from where he was standing.

Both Rosalie and Alice noticed the way that Edward's eyes lingered on Bella longer than on either of them. Making them both feel good that the price wouldn't need too much convincing. He and Bella were arranged to marry after all. Looking over at Rosalie, Alice gave her a significant look instructing that they should make their way out of the room.

"Alice can you give me a hand getting the decorations from the car?" Rosalie asked clearly understanding the look.

"I can go with you," Bella volunteered.

"No, sweetie that's okay. Alice and I will get them. Why don't you and Edward finish moving the furniture around." Rosalie instructed.

Bella's eyes widened slightly at the thought of being left alone with the prince. She knew that he knew nothing of what was going tonight. Everyone but Edward knew that, that night would be the day he'd be crowned and take his rightful place as the price of witches and wizards. Edward had been purposely kept in the dark about his true identity so that he'd grow up as a normal child should. They needed him to age until he was twenty-one otherwise he'd be stuck as a child in their world. Bella was afraid that she would give away the secret; she'd always been so bad at keeping secrets- especially one as big and important as that one.

Edward was completely oblivious of what was troubling Bella, all he could think about what how beautiful she was and if she was attached to anyone. Alice had hinted to the fact that they were all getting a chance to be with their men that night. Taking a chance Edward tried to start a conversation with her, "So, how long are you and your sisters going to be here?"

Bella blushed, her pretty pink again before she answered his question. "We are all here for just the night, then we have to go back home."

That news slightly saddened Edward; he was hoping to have time to get to know Bella. Emmett and Jasper always spoke of how their girls lived so far way and they never got to spend any time with them. Feeling deflated because of the information Edward didn't say anything else to her, he let them work in silence just following her lead of where all the furniture needed to be moved.

By the time Emmett and Jasper walked in with Rosalie and Alice most of the furniture had been pushed to one corner of the room. The six of them worked quickly to make the living room look spooky. Streamers cut into the shapes of black and orange pumpkins and white ghosts were taped in a criss cross on the ceiling. White cheese cloth was hung along the walls to resemble spider webs, with a few small spider rings sewn into it. A large plush spider was hanging from the center of the ceiling as well. Emmett had brought home from one of his classes a human skeleton that Jasper propped in a corner close to the refreshment table with a cup in one hand and a plate in the other. Pumpkins with bats carved into them and other Halloween designs sat on the tables with candles glowing inside of them. Rosalie changed out the light bulbs in each of the lamps in the room to black light to give everything a dark luminescent glow. The final touch was a few plastic bloody body part put strategically, in just the right places.

Once, they were finished with all the decorating the couples along with Bella decided it was time to clue Edward in on what was going on. Especially because all of the guest for the party that evening were in on what was about to happen. Many of them excited to finally be able to relax and be themselves. Little did Edward know that every person he'd ever interacted with in his life was there to help him along in his journey, as well as to keep him safe from any harm. The King and Queen had enemies that would love see their demise, so with that in mind they'd come up with a plan on how to keep their son safe. The last of which included having Emmett and Jasper keep an eye on him. Bella, Rosalie and Alice's job was to help awaken his awareness to who and what he is. The limitation to that was that they could only be seen through his dreams.

So Emmett was the first to speak, he told Edward who he really was letting everyone else add their own part of the story to it. As each person spoke all Edward could think about was that it had to be some kind of twisted trick. How could it be that everything he'd believed his whole life was now a lie. Edward made his unhappiness known, he yelled and raged against what they were telling him. When that didn't dissuade them he laughed claiming that it had to be a joke. After about an hour of going back and forth of the group trying to explain and Edward laughing it off, he got fed up and walked out.

"You have to convince him that this is real Bella," Jasper calmly explained.

"Me? Why me?" Bella questioned.

"Simple because he likes you, he will believe what you tell him to be the truth," Rosalie said as she tried to nudge Bella in the direction Edward'd gone.

With a heavy sigh Bella let the pleading looks on all their faces convince her to talk to him.

Walking into his room Edward raged against what he'd been told. He couldn't believe his two best friends would tell him such lies, that they'd play such cruel joke on him and to add insult to injury have the girls say it was true.

As Edward sat fuming and fighting, Bella wondered how she was going to convince him it was the truth. She contemplated all the tricks that she had but none of them sounded convincing enough to try. So with no other option she decided that the sleep spell would be the best thing to do.

Edward found himself unable to keep his eyes open all of a sudden. He made his way to his bed and promptly fell in to a deep sleep.

As soon as she knew he was asleep Bella inserted herself into his subconscious and dreams.

"Prince what we speak is the truth. We have no desire to deceive you," she explained. She was back in her witches outfit standing in the road they always showed him in his dreams. "Follow me and I promise to show you our home."

Edward looked at the hand she'd offered trying to decide whether he should go or not. Coming to the conclusion it wouldn't do any harm he accepted the proffered hand. Almost as soon as their hands touched he found himself transported into another world. This place was full of people dressed similarly to how Bella was dressed. Some with longer dresses and others with shorter ones, but all pretty much in the same classic witch garbs. The men he noticed were dressed in black shirts and black jeans. The older gentlemen looked to be wearing something over their clothes but Edward couldn't decipher what it was exactly.

As they walked hand in hand through the town Edward noticed that everyone bowed down to him. Many calling him prince before doing so, "As you can see Prince Edward. We didn't lie to you, this is where you belong. The only thing that we did was let you grow up in the mortal world so that the last part can come to light."

"And what is this final part?" Edward asked her.

"The only thing that is missing is that after you have been crowned you are to be married." Bella explained.

"Married?" Edward wasn't sure he liked the idea of having to marry someone he didn't know. "And who is it that I am supposed to marry?"

Bella blushed her pretty pink color before she looked at him and shyly saying "Me."

Edward's heart jumped for joy knowing that he would have to spend all eternity with the one woman that had always captivated him. Even when he didn't know she was real.

"Well then in that case, how can I not want this?" Edward stated as he brought Bella close to him, taking a moment to kiss her passionately.

Bella ducked her face against Edwards chest hiding her blush and the reaction Edward's lips against hers caused; she was flushed and breathing heavily.

"Come Bella get us out of here, and let's get me crowned," Edward said as he ushered them back to the road.

"All you need to do is wish us home and wish yourself awake Prince. That is how we can get home faster," she instructed.

Edward wished them back home, and then he walked out of his room to find Bella waiting for him just on the other side of his door. They walked hand in hand into the living room where the rest of their friends were waiting. Edward apologized for over reacting, and then thanked them all for everything they'd done for him over the years.

Soon enough the party was underway, everyone greeted Edward properly. They were all very anxious for the crowing ceremony. Not only was the prince finally joining them, but the King and Queen would also be there. The ceremony was as spectacular as everyone thought it would be. Then soon afterward Edward asked Bella to marry him.

At the end of the night everyone headed back into the witches world. Where they enjoyed years together.

THE END.


End file.
